new story first chapter
by KulieLylie
Summary: sort of like read it and weep.


**My personal Private Place. 3 FOR ALL TO SEE!**

**Well first of all, you'll hear the word ill- alot. It just indicates that its somthing that Cami (the main character and the nararator of the book) dislikes greatly. Alot of other words will be used and at the end of every chapter there will be a list of the words and what they mean. **

Chapter 1

**"The Date"**

"Ok Ok OK!" I shouted threw my mobile excaliming to my friend that alright i did like him. His name was KokaBara. Yes ill-tacky name but who wouldn't love him. His eyes as blue as the sea his hair as golden as "hay PICK UP THE HAY CAMI!"...so much for a fantasy. ... yes that was my mother telling me to do my ill-awful chores.

"god-damn i got to go," i sighed as I could hear my friend yelling Kokabara and Cami sittin in a tree _K-I-S-S-I-N" _"**SHUT THE HELL UP" **i stopped her before she could finish her childish nonsence. My friend, her name was Donna-Jay. She was the most beautiful girl you could possibly imagine. Picture this - amazing locks of chocolate brown hair with copperstone highlights over everyother section, green eyes with a yellow center that moved like a circle (i swear you could sit there and stare at them all day long), the pinkest lips you can imagine full and lucious, her nose so perky and snobby but at the same time it makes her profile amazing, her complextion white with light pink cheeks the perfect amount (she doesnt need blush...cough **lucky** cough", and her body, slender with stomache muscle and that little hip bone sticks out (basically every girls dream), but the annoying part...shes the thinnest thing AND SHE HAS THE BIGGEST BOOBS! Your probably sitting there thinking, so she gets all the guys right? Well, yeah your right, but the only thing is, she has a boyfriend. His names Johnny and he's a dork, loves reading, and wears glasses, but still super cute, but more about him later. The thing i love about Donna-Jay is the fact that she can be so beautiful, be asked out everyday, have guys drool over her, and not ever even think about dumping Johnny, not cheat on him, nothing. She could get away with cheating on him to, he doesnt go to our school, he moved, he has to go to private school now. Yet, she never has a thought to do anything of the sort. Very true to her man. Anyways, back to our conversation.

"Heh. Sorry hun had to spoil your fun.." donna-jay pointed out, knowing i would get annoyed, but still being her perfect im sorry self. "No, you really didnt my mom already took the award for that, try picking up hay, ahahah, so much for hay is for horses, pathetic distrubution, that frankly they eat the hay, they dont have to pick the shit up, i love horses and all and you know that i just dont like chores, i mean, come on here, im feeling an ill-gag me moment appearing" i chuckled. " More like hay is for Cami, ahaha, no that doesnt sound quite rite. Change your name to Heather we'd have a deal," she said laughing her ass off. "Enthusiasm so not up at the mo, not at my alley, to say the least" i sighed. _: picking up heathers hay... heh hehh: _"Ooh taking a vacation, your on the off switch i see" Donna-Jay tried to understand, but somehow you always know she really doesnt because shes filthy rich, lives in a mansion, and has a MAID! " You could say that" i tried not to snap.

"Well, this may cheer you up. What if i told you Kokabara wants to ask you to the movies?" she said, seeming like she was trying to sound serious, when in reality her high chipper voice never did. "I'd call you a therapist because your outta your mind." i tried not to seem to upset about it. "No, really he does" she said, and now i could tell she was serious. My face instantly when from blah blah blah to - to . to XDDDD! The thoughts in my mind were somewhat arranged lyk this " Oh my fucking god A DATE WITH KOKABARA". Yes that was basically it. "omg hes soo cute."

"Kokabara, eh! you dont even have a diary and i know these things" my brother Pacey replied with the biggest smirk on his face. "Can it Jackass! I'll take that hockey stick of yours and pound you where it hurts!" i was so pissed at him at that point.

"Cami, leave your brother alone and come help me with this hay." she said i knew she was going to give me a reason why so i didnt bother to ask, "or no date with Kokabara." she finished. "HOW DID YOU KNOW!" i shrieked. "A mothers instinct" "OH CAN I MOMI KNOW IT WAS PACEY!" i interrupted her with the biggest attitude i could get out. "No, actually it was Donna, everything isnt your brothers fault hunnie." "Mostly is." we finished our conversation as i walked away with my mobile to get my anger out on Donna-Jay and then just hang up to get to my chores, then perhaps rest a bit (which mainly never happened).

"DONNA WHAT THE **FUCK**?" i screamed at the top of my lungs, i didnt really care if my mother heard me at that point. "I'm sorry but your moms so chill and damn straight gets it i thought you would be ok with it." she said quietly knowing she did somthing wrong. "You thought wrong but not that i tmatters now ima go race the spaghetti". i said in a jokingly matter. " haha aka heather pikcks up hay! im thinking yes!" she asked. I replied with a simple " haha yep, cell u later." " call tammys house ima be there" Donna said. "in that case i'll head over when im done haying and i've rested for a bit." Then we both hung up. I was so excited about the date that i didnt bother to rest i did the chores and started calling my friends to tell them all about how i may just be the girlfriend of Kokabara in the near future!

**WORD MEANINGS**

**ill- **_a word used before somthing you dislike._

**mobile- **_cell phone_

**chill-**_ cold, or someone who is cool and just plain understands what your going threw no matter what there age and yours. _

Chapter 2


End file.
